Superhero Bash
by crazyfan15
Summary: "W-wait. What is the main event?" Lucy asked to the retreating mage. "People are going to vote which team has the best costume for that grand prize I told you about. Good luuuuk!" Sequel to Masquerade Bid
1. Chapter 1

**Well here's the sequel everyone was waiting for! I'm sorry if the characters are oc and I hope you guys enjoy this story as much as the first one. I start college so bear with the slow update. I own nothing…. :D**

**XOXOXOXO**

**Chapter 1**

Levy was pissed. Angry Natsu breathing pissed. She walked, more like stomped her way towards then guild. She was late, like really late because of that douche of a Dragon Slayer. Mira was going to kill her. The short girl signed sadly. '_He stood me up.' _She thought, feeling tear prick at her eyes. '_Then again what can I expect?_' Shaking her head from negative thoughts, she thought about tonight's party. Levy was hoping that it'll be just as fun as last month's.

"Levy-chan!"

Looking behind her, she saw her blond best friend coming up beside her in a… Super Girl costume. "Lu-chan! I thought you were going to be Wonder Woman." Levy said with a raised eyebrow as the taller woman stood beside her.

Lucy sweat dropped, laughing airily. "Yeah… someone else is doing that." She said before she wiggled her eyebrows. "So you're Cat woman huh? Pretty sexy."

Levy blushed looking down at her own costume. It was a sexy hug fitting black body suit that clung to her curves like a second skin. Her feet was adorn in sexy black heels. Her kitty mask was on, hiding half of her face. "I-it's nothing." She murmured.

Lucy smirked. "Oh really? What's Gajeel's going to say when he sees you in this?"

When she heard his name, she scowled darkly. "Who cares what he thinks." She growled.

The blond widened her eyes. "Is… everything alright?" Lucy asked slowly.

A sad expression crossed her face before it turned back to anger. "He's a jerk! Standing me up without a word and now look! I'm late and Mira's going to kill me." She ended with a whine.

"Start at the beginning Levy-chan. I'm lost." The blond said.

The blue haired mage took a deep breath before releasing it. "Well we made plans to go to the party together. I've been waiting for two hours at the park being whistle at and receiving crude comments and not a word from him. Now Mira's probably wondering where I am." Signing she looked at the blond. "What's your excuse for being late?"

IT was like a switch went off as Lucy's expression went dark. "Natsu forgot about buying a costume for the party." She said. "Nine times at a ten we're not matching."

Now it was Levy's turned to sweat drop. "But Lu-chan… me and Gajeel isn't matching." She pointed out.

Lucy grabbed Levy's shoulders, staring into her eyes intensely. "But I want to win the grand prize! I need that money for rent." She said.

Levy shook her head. "I… see. Well let's go." She murmured walking towards the guild.

"Yeah, let's take the punishment together." Lucy agreed.

Mira wanted them at the guild an hour ago to help set up for the main event tonight. The girls couldn't help but feel that tonight event was going to be a bit better for their nerves then the last one.

Well at least they hope so.

As they neared the guild people were already off their butts drunk. Heck someone even flew out the entrance door. When they entered Mira was on them at once.

"There you two are. I was wondering when you guys were going to show up." She said smiling, holding out a tray.

It was like déjà all over again.

"S-sorry." They murmured.

She waved away their apologies away. "Don't worry. I had some help. Nice costumes by the way." She winked.

But they were in awe of the Take-over mage. She was dressed as Harley Quinn. A red and black top with the diamond symbols on each breasts, black and red pants that hugged her long legs. Sexy black boots with a 6-inch heel on her feet. Her hair was in pony tails and her face was painted like a clown.

"You're the one with the awesome costume Mira." Levy said.

The barmaid chuckled. "Why thank you Levy. Now then girls go enjoy yourself, find a partner for the night and get ready for the main event." She started walking away.

"W-wait. What is the main event?" Lucy asked to the retreating mage.

"People are going to vote which team has the best costume for that grand prize I told you about. Good luuuuk!" she called as she took the tray to a waiting customer.

"Well at least it's not bidding." Levy said, relieved.

Lucy nodded. "True. But I want that prize money." She said, a fire burning in her eye.

Levy sweat dropped. "Lu-chan…"

Clutching her fist, Lucy turned to her bookworm best friend. "I'm going to go find a partner. Levy best of luck to you."

The script mage nodded smiling. "Alright. Good luck to you as well."

They went their separate ways in the pack guild.

Levy wasn't sure how she was going to find a partner. Originally she would instantly went to go find Gajeel, but not this time. Oh no, this time the Dragon Slayer was going to follow her. Walking towards the bar, she spotted Cana drinking from her fifth barrel. "Cana!" Levy greeted, sitting down at the empty bar stool.

The brunette smiled at the shorter woman, wiggling her eyebrows. "Well, well, well, look at you. Sexy Cat woman." She said smirking.

Levy blushed. "I-it's nothing. Though I like your outfit. No wonder Lu-chan didn't dress as Wonder Woman." She said looking at the Card mage costume.

She was dressed as Wonder Woman obviously. Her long hair was in a pony tail with the head piece on her forehead. The suit molded to her body like a second skin. All in all she made a great Wonder Woman.

"So who is your partner Cana?" the bookworm asked.

"Psh… Laxus." She said annoyed as she took a sip of her drink. "I wanted to be partners with Hibiki, but he's so jealous he doesn't want me with anyone but him." She pouted.

Levy chuckled. "Well that shows that he really cares. It's better than no emotion at all." She said bitterly.

Cana raised an eyebrow. "Trouble in paradise?" she asked.

Levy signed.

"Aah… the usual." The brunette put a hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner. "Sometimes you need to give those Dragon Slayers a swift kiss to the ass, and then let them crawl." She winked.

The script mage chuckled. "Maybe I should do that."

Suddenly a loud noise broke out behind them. Both turned to see Gray and Natsu fighting, yelling nonsense and cursing at each other. Gray was covered in ice looking like Ice Man and Natsu… Levy didn't know what the hell the Dragon Slayer was!

He was wearing his regular white pants and over them was red underwear. His vest was gone, in place a red cape was tied around his neck.

"That's not a superhero dumbass!" Gray growled upper cutting the Fire Dragon Slayer.

Natsu landed a kick to the Ice mage stomach. "If I say it's a superhero than it's a superhero ice princess." He growled.

They were fighting… as usually.

'_Lu-chan was right. Natsu isn't matching with her_.' She thought sweat dropping. _'He looks like a boot leg version of Superman.' _ Signing she turned back to see that Cana disappeared somewhere. '_I wonder where she went.'_ She thought before shrugging. Probably off to find Laxus, or make him jealous.

She chuckled, shaking her head. Feeling someone tap her shoulder, she turned her head and connected with red eyes. She widened her eyes, recognizing Rogue, behind the mask.

"Hello Levy-san." He greeted quietly.

"U-uh hi…" she murmured softly blushing. She still remember last month's party when he bided for her against Gajeel.

"Do you happen to know where Gajeel-san is?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No sorry." She answered.

"I see." He murmured looking at her costume with an arched eyebrow. "Very ironic isn't?" he asked.

She cocked her head to the side, confusion written on her face.

"You're Cat woman and I'm Batman." He explained with a small smile.

She smiled. "That is ironic."

A small comfortable silence past before she broke it. "Come sit with me. I need the company." She said patting the seat next to her.

Surprise flickered across his face before he sat down next to her at the bar.

"So why are you looking for Gajeel if you don't mind me asking."

He shrugged. "Just wanted to greet him. Maybe ask for a sparring match." He answered as Lisanna came up in front of them behind the bar.

"Hey guys. Want anything?" she asked looking at both of them. She was dressed as Storm.

Both decline.

"Okay. Call me if you guys change your mind." She said smiling as she walked away. Suddenly she stopped and turned to Levy. "I forgot to ask you, did you find a partner yet?"

The script mage shook her head in a negative fashion.

Lisanna smiled a smile that looked just like her older sister's that Levy knew whatever she was going to say was something embarrassing.

"Well why don't you ask Rogue to be your partner. He's Batman and you're Cat woman. It's a perfect."

Levy flushed. "But-but-"

"Besides Gajeel won't match with you. It's not like you're cheating him or anything so it works out." There was a sly look in her eye. "What do you say Rogue?" she asked looking at the Shadow Dragon slayer.

There was a faint blush on his face as he looked at the shorter woman. "If you want too." He murmured.

Levy thought about it. She was really wanted that prize money to buy herself a new shelf for her books and pay the rent of her apartment in Fairy Hills. That and the fact she was really pissed at Gajeel. She smiled at the ebony haired Dragon Slayer. "Sure I would love to be your partner."

He smiled softly. "Same here."

Unknown to them Lisanna grinned like a cat as she locked eyes with her sister, signaling her that everything was going fine so far in the plan.

Mira smiled back from across the room.

**XOXOXOXO**

**What the heck is Mira planning? Lol anyway plz review and sorry if it's not that great.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all of the reviews and favs u guys did. Though I was expecting more reviews but what can u do? Anyway I hope the characters aren't to oc and here's chapter 2**

**XOXOXOXO**

**Chapter 2**

Lucy signed as she stared at her boyfriend from across the room. She didn't know who he was suppose to be but he kept yelling out, "Captain Firepants." There was no way that he was becoming her partner tonight. She needed that 2 million J for her rent that was due next week. Don't get her wrong she loves him for trying, but trying wasn't going to get her rent pay.

But the dilemma… who to ask to be her partner?

She didn't dare ask Gray, he was already Ice Man and Juvia would scratch her eyes out. So who to ask? Signing, she didn't notice when someone stood in front of her.

"What's up blonde?"

Jumping, she looked in front of her to see Sting. He was smirking at her. She narrowed her eyes. "Oh it's you."

He chuckled at her response. "A hi would've been nice."

She snorted. "Until you stop calling me blonde, I'll be nice."

He shrugged. "Blonde fits you. And it's pretty funny seeing you irritated."

A vain popped from her head. She did _not _have time for this. She still had to find a partner.

"I didn't know you like me that much to start matching with me." He said making her look back at him.

"Listen, just because you dressed as Superman and I Super girl doesn't mean I like you." She retorted.

He patted her head. "Of course not. Keep telling yourself that."

Her teeth snapped together. She doesn't know why but he gets under her skin like no one else. "Would you please-"

"Are you partners with Natsu-san?" he asked suddenly, cutting her off.

She raised an eyebrow. "No why?" she asked supicsouly.

He shrugged. "No reason. I just thought why don't you and me be partners."

Her jaw hung open as the lights started to dim. "W-what?" she stuttered out as Mira came on stage.

"Good evening everyone." She greeted. "How's everything?"

The crowd gave various answers but Lucy wasn't paying any attention.

"Better say yes blonde. You're running out of time." He said smirking.

She _was _running out of time. She needed a partner and fast.

But… Sting?!

He wasn't a bad guy just annoying. Plus he was matching with her. Signing; praying to the Lord that she won't regret this, she looked him and the eye. "I'll be your partner." She said grudgingly.

He smiled in triumph as Mira explained that main event.

"Tonight we're having a costume completion. People who come up have to have a partner. Whichever team has the best costume get the grand prize split 50/50. It's up to you to decide who killed it and who didn't." She made it sink in. "Now without further adieu…"

She moved back as the Master came on stage dressed as Ironman. (?) "Who wants to be the first team?" he asked to the crowd.

"It's manly to go first!" Elfman yelled standing up and making his way towards the stage. He was dragging Evergreen with him, ignoring all her protests.

"I see. Elfman and Ever makes a… unique couple with their costumes, Hulk and Poison Ivy." Makarov said slowly as said couple stood on stage.

Elfman flexed his muscles as Evergreen struck a "sexy pose."

"Way to go nii-san!" Lisanna cheered on as Mira was in a corner crying her heart out thinking about her would be niece or nephew.

"Okay enough of that." The Master said shooing the couple off stage. "Next team?" he called.

"Guess that's us." Erza said walking towards the stage her partner following after her like a puppy-er-person.

"Very nice." Makarov commented. "Jean Grey and Deadpool." He said.

Erza struck a awesome pose while her partner silently watching her. He had the mask on but everyone with a brain could tell that it was Jellal.

"Marry me Erza." Ichiya said with a wink.

The redhead shuddered as she ignored the perfume man.

"Alright next team please." Master said as the previous couple left the stage.

"Let's go Wendy!" Romeo said, pulling said girl with him towards the stage.

"Well isn't this adorable." Master said as the two kids came on stage. "Bat girl and Robin." He said.

The crowd was cooing and awing at them.

"Way to go Wendy!" Natsu yelled pausing in his fight with Gray to comment.

The blue haired girl blushed looking down. That only made her cuter.

"We're going to win this with our hands tied behind our backs." Romeo said with a peace sign.

"Hahaha. Get off the stage kids. Time for the next team." Makarov said with a smile.

They made their way off the stage.

"Now whose next?" he asked.

Natsu started making his way towards his girlfriend's scent was only to stop short with wide eyes. Sting had Lucy's hand in his as they made their way towards the stage.

What the hell?!

"Looks like you're girl got stolen flame brain." Gray said, chuckling behind him.

Steam came from Natsu's head as he uppercut the ice mage without looking.

"Another matching couple. Nice, very nice." Master said as the couple on stage.

Sting wrapped his arm around Lucy, giving her a smirk.

She sweat dropped, trying to pry his arm off.

"Wait just a minute!" Natsu growled stomping his way to the stage.

"Eh Natsu?!" Lucy said.

"Natsu-san." Sting greeted his idol with a smile.

"Get your hands off her Sting before I remove them myself." The Fire Dragon said quietly.

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed in shock.

"Nee, Natsu-san it's blonde's choice. You can't decide for her." Even though he was still smiling, his voice got cooler.

Meanwhile their audience was watching with avid interest.

"This is better than a soap opera." Bickslow commented as his doll repeated, "Soap opera."

People agreed with him.

Natsu turned to his girlfriend with a puppy dog expression on his face. She couldn't resist that look and he knew it. "Luce you don't really want to team up with this pretty boy do you?" he asked.

She froze as Sting beamed.

"You think I'm pretty Natsu-san?"

For the sake of their minds they ignored him.

She looked into her boyfriends eyes; she always loved his eyes. Just looking at them made her feel safe. Then he was giving her the puppy dog look. 'Damn it Natsu, why do you have to be so cute?!' she thought. Signing she gave Sting an apologetic look. "Sorry Sting, but Natsu my partner."

"I knew you'll choose him over me!" her boyfriend yelled as he picked her up and throwing her in the air.

"Natsu!" she yelled.

Sting gave them a slight smile, and shook her head. "You guys are really made for each other." He said.

The couple beamed.

"Though if you guys ever need a threesome call me." He winked before walking off stage.

Like it was stated earlier they ignored him for the sake of their minds.

"Alright enough of that." Makarov said shooing them off stage. "Next team please." He barked.

"Guess it's my cue." Cana said walking towards the stage. Laxus was following her like a big hulking shadow.

"Now it's my idiot grandson and his drunk girlfriend." The Master said drily.

A vain popped on both of their heads. "Hey!"

The old man ignored them.

"I'm going to win this and take that money for myself." Cana said giving a wink.

Makarov sweat dropped. "Uh… Cana the money gets split 50/ 50."

She waved him away. "Whatever Master. Though I'm sure people will vote for me." She gave the crowd a seductive look.

Some of the males actually fainted.

A dark aura flowed around Laxus, warning of oncoming doom.

"Alright you guys had your fun." Makarov said sensing the danger. "Get off the stage. Next team please."

Cana was laughing in glee as she walked off the stage, her blond boyfriend following after her. She loves making him jealous, it's her favorite past time. It shows that she's wanted and plus it was revenge for breaking her back last night.

"Guess it's our turn my beautiful Juvia." Lyon said picking her up bride style. He was dressed as Gambit.

The water mage squeaked. "Lyon…san?!" She was dressed as the Scarlet Witch, much to the probing of Cana and Mira. At first she was going to dress as Rogue since Gray was Ice man, but the two girls convinced her to be Scarlet Witch saying things like Gray won't be able to take her eyes off her. So far he didn't even look at him.

Insert sad face her.

Lyon got a foot to the face, causing him to drop her, but before she could hit the floor a pair of cool hands caught her. "Oi bastard! Get your own partner." Gray said glaring at his brother before stalking towards the stage.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia said blushing.

"Our next team is Gray and Juvia, Ice man and Scarlet Witch." The Master said.

The water mage was attacking the ice mage with kisses which he tried to avoid by moving his head, but that didn't stop her as she placed kiss after kiss on his cheek and neck.

"This is not a love nest. Get off the stage." The Master snapped.

They walked off as their Master called the next team.

"Mr. J I think we should go next." Mira said clutching the arm of her partner.

"I think we should Harls." Freed said.

Everyone stopped and stared as the couple made their way to the stage. Lace-faced Freed was acting and not just anything he was acting like the Joker from Batman.

"Well this… is surprising." Makarov said, shell shocked as well. "Harley Quinn and The Joker. Nice costumes. Though they're villains not superheroes." He said dead panned.

Both of them gave a creepy smile that fitted badly.

"Okay next team please." The Master said creep out.

Everyone else was too. Some people visibly shudder while others had a pale face. The dark couple made their way off the stage.

Lisanna and Bickslow was next. The take-over mage was dressed as Strom while he was Black Panther. Another nice couple.

"Next team please." The master called.

Rogue grabbed Levy's hand. "Let's go next." He said looking at her.

She nodded.

They made their way to the stage.

"Ooo, very nice Levy." The Master said leering at the book worm.

"Master!" she said, sweat dropping.

"Oh no this is not fucking happening." Gajeel growled as he stalked his way towards the stage.

"G-gajeel?!" Levy said blushing before remembering that she was angry at him.

"Gajeel-san." Rogue greeted his idol.

"Take your hand from my girl before I break my foot up in your ass."

Levy gasped as Rogue raised an eyebrow, amused.

The Iron Dragon Slayer was dressed as Wolverine.

"Hmph! Your girl? I don't think so." The book worm said, nose in the air.

A surprise look came across his face.

"Looks like another soap opera." Bickslow commented, grinning.

**XOXOXOXO**

**Well idk what to say but plz review. Sorry if the chapter seemed rushed. :D Also you guys get to decide who killed the costume party! All you have to do is vote on my profile! **


End file.
